


Kamikaze

by Khana



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Krieg, und eingeschlossen in einem Bunker haben Seamus und Dean niemanden außer einander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamikaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cris_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cris_mimi).



> Beta haben Evilwhispy, Beldaran, Tanrien und Peaches übernommen. Danke, ihr lieben lieben Menschen. Ohne euch wären die Jungs wohl immer noch Mädels.
> 
> Geschrieben bei Ficexchange_de für cris_mimi, die sich 'Ron/Draco, Harry/Draco oder Seamus/Dean' wünschte, 'am liebsten Post-Hogwarts, falls in der Schule nicht niedriger als siebtes Jahr, ausserdem ungern nur fluff oder romance'.

"Okay, Leute. Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist. Ihr kennt den Plan."  
Moody geht vor uns auf und ab, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Aus welchem alten Kriegsfilm er das wohl hat? _Klonk_, macht es bei jedem zweiten Schritt.

"Wir gehen rein, tun, was wir können, und verschwinden wieder. Keine Kamikaze-Aktionen."  
_Klonk, tap. Klonk, tap._ Moody sieht Tonks scharf an.  
"Lasst euch nicht umbringen, Leute. Ich will euch alle heil wiedersehen."

_Klonk, tap. Klonk._ Er bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu Seamus und mir um.  
"Viel Glück bei eurer ersten Mission, Jungs. Ihr packt das."  
_Schließlich hab ich euch ausgebildet_, liegt ihm bestimmt auf der Zunge, aber er sagt es nicht. Stattdessen flüstert es mir Seamus grinsend zu, als sich Moody umdreht. Ich grinse zurück, mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.

Unser erster Feldeinsatz. Lange genug hat's ja gedauert.

Und trotzdem: jetzt sollen wir plötzlich mitten rein in diesen Krieg? Ich bin doch grade erst achtzehn, ich kann doch noch nicht in den Krieg! Was wollen die denn meiner Ma erzählen, wenn ich hierbei draufgehe?  
Seamus grinst mich siegessicher an und wir apparieren.

* * *

Mitten rein in den Krieg.

Okay, so dramatisch ist es noch nicht, aber es sind genug Todesser, um uns ordentlich in Schach zu halten. Grüne und rote Lichtblitze zucken durch die Abenddämmerung, Flüche links und rechts von mir. Und Seamus und ich mittendrin, mit flatternden roten Umhängen. Seamus mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht, Flüchen auf den Lippen und den Zauberstab im Anschlag.

Ein Fluch zuckt wild auf mich zu, ducken, zurückfeuern, nachsehen, ob ich getroffen habe, ducken. Irgendwann ist es mir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

Vor mir eine der Zwillinge, Parvati. Padma kann es nicht sein. Padma ist vor ein paar Wochen, Monaten, nach Indien gegangen. Aber Parvati bleibt hier. Parvati _kämpft_. Neben ihr ein Loch, ein roter Umhang zu wenig. Lavender fehlt, und Parvati kämpft für sie mit, verzweifelt, entschlossen.  
Wieder jagt ein grüner Lichtblitz haarscharf an meinem Kopf vorbei und ich feuere einen _Petrificus_ in die Richtung, aus der der _Avada_ kam.

Angelina Johnsson Rücken an Rücken mit Terry Boot, neben ihnen Tonks mit feuerrotem Haar und entschlossenem Gesicht. Sie will Rache, für Black, für Lupin, für ihren Vater. Und sie bekommt ihre Rache, mit jedem Todesser, den wir schnappen und später zum Tode verurteilen, ein bisschen mehr.  
Es ist alles ziemlich wirr auf dem Schlachtfeld, rote und schwarze Roben durcheinander, Freunde, Feinde, irgendwo donnert Moodys Stimme einen Befehl, den ich nicht verstehe.

Und dann ein Schrei.

Seamus.

Scheiße, Seamus!

Ich seh ihn fallen, er landet im Gras und gleich latscht irgendwer auf ihn drauf und sein Umhang wird an einigen Stellen dunkler, ist das Blut?

Scheiße, Seamus! Scheiße! Scheiße. Scheiße scheiße scheiße scheißescheißescheiße...

Ich merke gar nicht, wie ich zu ihm laufe, aber dann hocke ich neben ihm, fische den Penny aus meiner Hosentasche, drücke ihn Seamus in die Hand und lege meine darüber. Auch das ist Drill. Scheiße, Seamus, stirb mir hier nicht weg. Moody hat gesagt, wir sollen nicht draufgehen!

_"Fawkes"_, murmle ich und dann zieht mich etwas hinter meinem Bauchnabel in einen wilden Farbenstrudel und ich klammere mich an Seamus' Hand fest und kann nur die Augen zukneifen und hoffenbetenflehen.

* * *

Wir landen mit einem Krachen auf harten Holzdielen. Um uns ist es stockdunkel und ich denke _Lumos_, inzwischen fast so vertraut wie der Griff zum Lichtschalter.  
Die kleine Sphäre an der Decke des Zimmers, nein, der Höhle – wo sind wir hier denn gelandet?! – flammt hell auf und blendet mich erstmal. Ich taste blind neben mir herum, bekomme Seamus' Hand zu fassen und drücke sie. Seamus drückt schwach zurück und ich atme auf. Seamus lebt noch.  
Noch.

Ich öffne vorsichtig die Augen. So hell ist es gar nicht mehr. Eilig streife ich Seamus den Umhang von den Schultern, sodass er auf einem roten Stoffhaufen liegen bleibt.  
Seamus!

Ich muss sein Hemd nicht mehr aufknöpfen, es ist vorne blutig zerschlissen und ich sehe die große klaffend rote Wunde auf seiner Brust durch den ehemals weißen Stoff hindurch.

Ich bin Pomfreys Drill dankbar, als mein Zauberstab und meine Stimmbänder von allein die nötigsten Maßnahmen ergreifen, während mein Hirn praktisch abgeschaltet hat. Blut und Seamus und zerrissener weißer Stoff. Oh Gott.

Die Wunde schließt sich langsam. Ich kann sehen, wie sich eine Rippe wieder zusammenfügt, wie sich Muskelfasern umeinanderwinden und kurz darauf von einer dünnen Fettschicht überzogen werden. Haut zieht sich über der Stelle zusammen, legt sich übereinander.  
Endlich kann ich die Augen von dem grausigen Schauspiel abwenden.

Einige Augenblicke halte ich meinen Zauberstab noch auf die Wunde gerichtet, doch es lässt nur noch eine etwas wulstige Narbe darauf schließen, dass da eben ein riesiger Schnitt in Seamus Brust geklafft hat. Und das Blut natürlich. Ich muss unbedingt dieses ganze Blut loswerden und hoffen, dass Seamus noch genug davon übrig hat. Ich denke einen Moment nach, aber dann hab ich den Spruch wieder und schon ist die ganze rote Sauerei verschwunden.

_Halt durch, Seamus! Stirb mir hier nicht weg!_

Ich lasse ihn zu dem schmalen Bett schweben und lege ihn darauf ab, decke ihn zu, stecke ihm dann die Spitze meines Zauberstabs zwischen die Lippen und flöße ihm etwas Wasser ein.  
Mehr kann ich erstmal nicht machen. Jetzt muss er es selbst schaffen.

Ich warte.  
Setze mich in den alles andere als bequemen Sessel, den ich zum Bett herumgedreht habe, und beobachte ihn.  
Seamus schläft ruhig, atmet flach und rührt sich kaum.  
_Du packst das..._

Irgendwann müssen mir wohl die Augen zugefallen sein. Jedenfalls wache ich auf.  
"Dean?", krächzt es.  
Seamus.  
Ich springe aus meinem Sessel auf und reiße ihn dabei fast um.  
"Seamus!" Schon stehe ich vor ihm. "Du bist wach! Geht's dir gut? Wie geht's dir? Wir-"  
"Durst", krächzt er, und ich gebe ihm noch einmal Wasser direkt aus meinem Zauberstab zu trinken.  
Gott sei Dank, er ist wach.

Es geht ihm besser.  
Er ist immer noch ziemlich geschwächt, liegt wahrscheinlich am Blutverlust, aber überstehen wird er es auf jeden Fall. Glaube ich.  
Jetzt warten wir also zusammen.

Die Sicherheitsbunker des Ordens sind tatsächlich ziemlich sicher, auch was das Herauskommen angeht. Sollte ein Todesser in einen Bunker geraten – wie auch immer, schließlich sind sie nur mit passwortgeschützten Portschlüsseln zu erreichen – kommt er nicht raus, bevor ihn jemand heraus lässt.  
Uns geht es leider genauso.  
Angeblich dauert es nur wenige Stunden, bis jemand merkt, dass ein Bunker in Benutzung ist und die Insassen rausholt.

Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange wir schon hier drin sind, aber es sind auf jeden Fall mehr als ein paar Stunden.

"Irgendwer wird kommen", versichere ich Seamus und überlege, ob die Schlacht immer noch andauern kann. So lange dauert keine magische Schlacht. Ein Duell vielleicht, wenn zwei ebenbürtige Gegner aufeinander treffen. Und selbst das nur in den seltensten Fällen. Schlachten werden schnell entschieden, sagt Moody.

Wo bleiben sie bloß?

* * *

Zwei Tage.  
Etwas mehr oder weniger, genau kann man das in diesem fensterlosen Versteck nicht sagen und ich weiß nicht genau, um wie viel Uhr wir angekommen sind. Aber zwei Tage sind es bestimmt schon.  
Scheiße, da muss doch langsam mal jemand kommen!

Wir trinken beschworenes Wasser, essen eine undefinierbare Pampe, die das Beste ist, was wir mit vereinten Kräften an Haushaltszaubern zustande kriegen. Zumindest einen Kühlschrank könnte es in diesem Loch geben!

Seamus geht es besser. Heute ist er sogar problemlos aus dem Bett gekommen.  
Er ist immer noch recht erschöpft, schläft viel.

Ich liege neben ihm, starre Löcher in die Luft und warte darauf, dass er wieder aufwacht.  
Seamus murmelt im Schlaf vor sich hin, und dann rollt er sich plötzlich auf die andere Seite.   
Sein Atem kitzelt mich im Ohr und ich drehe den Kopf auf die andere Seite, starre statt der Decke die Wand an. Jetzt kitzelt es im Nacken. Großartig.

Seamus' Ellbogen bohrt sich unangenehm in meine Seite und ich versuche, wieder etwas Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen.   
Viel Platz bleibt mir nicht, schließlich liege ich an der Wand, aber ein kleines Stück...  
Seamus rollt sich auf den Bauch und sein Arm landet auf mir.   
Und jetzt?  
Bevor ich mich entschieden habe, wie ich meinem aufdringlichen Freund entkommen kann, zieht er mich ein bisschen näher und kuschelt sich an mich.  
Wirklich, es gibt kein anderes Wort dafür.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier wieder wegkomme, ohne Seamus aufzuwecken, und das will ich nicht. Er braucht Ruhe, sag ich mir, er ist verletzt, und überhaupt, ich bleibe einfach liegen.

Mein linker Arm und mein rechtes Bein sind eingeschlafen und kribbeln wirklich äußerst unangenehm, als Seamus dann doch endlich aufwacht.  
Der Atem in meinem Nacken kitzelt ein bisschen schneller, er grummelt leise vor sich hin und dann ist er mit einem Satz einen halben Meter von mir weggerutscht.

"Morgen", grinse ich ihn an.  
Er grunzt etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.   
Ich zucke die Schultern.

"Hey, Seamus."  
Er grummelt.  
"Sag mal, hast du Schiss?"  
"Klar." Er dreht sich auf den Rücken und verschränkt die Arme unterm Kopf.  
"Natürlich hab ich Schiss. Es ist Krieg und wir sitzen seit weiß Merlin wie vielen Tagen in diesem Loch fest."  
"Hey, uns holt schon wer raus."  
Seamus lacht trocken. "Klar, jede Minute kommt Moody hier reinappariert."  
"Sie wurden aufgehalten—"  
"Sie sind wahrscheinlich alle tot, und wir werden bis an unser Lebensende in diesem Scheißloch im Nirgendwo sitzen und abartigen Brei fressen!"  
"Red keinen Scheiß!", protestiere ich.  
"Mann, ich hab einfach Angst, ja?! Ich hab 'ne Scheißangst! Ich hab keinen Bock, jetzt schon draufzugehen – ich bin achtzehn, verdammt!"

Keine Ahnung, was man dazu sagen soll.   
Ich sage nichts.  
Stattdessen lehne ich mich vor und umarme ihn, halte ihn fest.  
Seamus zittert, legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.  
"Die finden uns", sage ich. "Die holen uns raus."  
Und dann sagen wir beide ziemlich lange gar nichts mehr.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es passiert, aber plötzlich küssen wir uns. Seine Lippen auf meinen, meine auf seinen? Egal.

Dann küsst er mich, mein bester Freund küsst mich, und ich küsse ihn und eigentlich sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, weil es mir so verdammt gut gefällt. Dabei mag ich doch Mädchen, aber scheiß drauf, das ist Seamus, da ist mir das egal. Mir ist sowieso alles egal, das Loch, der Krieg, die Leute draußen. Nichts davon ist wirklich, in diesem Moment haben in meinem Kopf nur zwei Dinge Platz. Seamus und Dean. Weil mich Seamus küsst, seine Zunge an meinen Lippen, zwischen meinen Lippen, an meiner Zunge, _Wahnsinn_!

* * *

Ich stelle auch bei allem, was wir danach machen, das Denken weitestgehend ein. Ich weiß, dass wir deutlich übers Ausprobieren hinausgegangen sind. Ich weiß, dass es geil war. Richtig wahnsinnig geil. Und dass wir es auf jeden Fall wiederholen werden.

Fast habe ich vergessen, dass wir auf jemanden warten. Irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf hängt zwar noch der Gedanken, dass draußen Krieg herrscht und uns jemand hier rausholen sollte, damit wir wieder mitkämpfen können, aber primär interessiert mich grade nur eins: Seamus.

Seine Lippen, seine Finger, sein Schwanz. _Oh_, sein Schwanz...  
Ich will ihn grade anstupsen, um ihn zu einer weiteren Runde zu überreden, als ein _Plopp_ mich zusammenfahren lässt. Ich stoße Seamus härter als beabsichtigt und angle hastig nach Klamotten, dem Bettlaken, _irgendwas_.   
Da kommt uns endlich jemand retten und wir liegen nackt im Bett rum. Perfekt.

"Hallo?"  
Harry.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine. Zurück von ihrer Horcruxjagd auf dem Kontinent, wie's scheint.  
"Hi", sage ich, und die drei drehen sich um.

"Seamus, Dean!" Ron mustert uns. "Was—", setzt er an, doch Hermine schneidet ihm das Wort ab.  
"Wir haben das Signal gefunden, dass jemand in diesem Bunker ist. Was ist passiert?"  
Ich zucke die Schultern und halte gleichzeitig das Laken fest, das ich über Seamus und mich drapiert habe. "Seamus war verletzt, wir sind hierher und keine Sau kam, um uns rauszuholen. Warum kam keiner?!"

"Weil keiner da war, um zu kommen", sagt Harry schlicht.  
Ich starre ihn an, sprachlos.  
"Wir haben verloren?", fasst Seamus meine Gedanken ungläubig zusammen.  
"Das Hauptquartier ist verlassen", bestätigt Hermine. "Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Padma – alle weg."  
"Tot?", krächze ich. Das kann doch nicht sein. Sie können doch nicht einfach alle – wir sind der Orden, verdammt!

Harry zuckt die Schultern. "Wissen wir nicht. Einige sind gefangen."  
"Und wir sind die letzten?", fragt Seamus ungläubig.  
"Scheint so."

"Und jetzt?"   
"Wir haben nur noch einen Horcrux übrig", sagt Harry. "Wir können jetzt nicht aufgeben."  
"Also sollen wir fünf allein...?" Ich kann meinen Satz nicht wirklich zu Ende bringen.

Harry nickt entschlossen. "Wir töten Nagini und dann bringen wir Voldemort um."

Seamus starrt ihn an, als wäre ihm soeben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. "Auf keinen Fall", sagt er. "Nie im Leben." Er dreht sich zu mir um. "Lass uns abhauen, Dean. Nach Jamaika oder so, ganz weit weg. Jetzt sofort."  
Ich bin nur in der Lage zu nicken. Flucht klingt nach einer sehr sinnvollen Idee. Fünf Teenager gegen Du-weißt—Voldemort und seine Todesser? Selbstmord.  
"Selbstmord", sage ich zu Harry und greife nach Seamus' Hand.

"Du willst ihnen Ginny einfach so überlassen?!", fragt Ron mich.  
Was redet er denn jetzt von Ginny? "Du weiß doch nicht mal, ob sie noch lebt", blaffe ich ihn an.  
Ich habe Angst. Schiss. Ich will so schnell wie möglich von diesen Irren weg, die _allein_ gegen _Voldemort_ antreten wollen. Ich will meine Haut retten, und Seamus'. Scheiß auf den Orden.

Aber irgendwie geht es nicht.   
Einerseits können wir ohne die drei sowieso nicht aus dem Bunker raus und andererseits ist England – das _magische_ England – mein Zuhause.  
Ich gucke Seamus an und weiß, dass es ihm genauso geht. Man kann seine Heimat, seine Familie, Freunde, _alles_ nicht einfach so aufgeben.  
Außerdem sind wir hirnverbrannte Gryffindors.

Ich nicke, ganz langsam.

"Wir kümmern uns um Nagini. Ihr beide geht in die Kerker und holt alle raus, die ihr kriegen könnt. Wir brauchen alle, die irgendwie kämpfen können, bei Voldemort. Und zwar _schnell_", ordnet Hermine an.  
Während Seamus und ich uns endlich anziehen und nicht so wirklich sicher sind, wie zum Teufel wir aus dieser Scheiße wieder lebend rauskommen sollen, bereiten die drei unseren _Angriff_ vor.

Hermine drückt mir, kaum, dass ich den Reißverschluss meiner Hose geschlossen habe, viele Knuts und ein Ein-Pfundstück in die Hand.  
Seamus bekommt die gleichen Münzen.  
"Die Pfundmünze bringt euch zu den Kerkern", sagt Harry und ich will nicht wissen, woher er weiß, wo Voldemort seine Kerker hat. Vermutlich hat er es geträumt. "Passwort ist Schlangennest."   
"Die Knuts bringen euch alle zu uns", fährt Hermine fort.   
"Passwort Kamikaze", setzt Ron hinzu.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen soll.

Wir stehen alle einen Moment schweigend da und mir schießt der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass das hier mein zweiter Feldeinsatz ist und ich wahrscheinlich dabei draufgehen werde. Scheiße.

Seamus greift nach meiner Hand, drückt sie.  
Jamaika, denke ich. Wir hätten nach Jamaika gehen sollen.   
"Schlangennest", und wieder das Ziehen hinter meinem Bauchnabel.

* * *

Viele Wachen gibt es nicht, die Todesser glauben wohl, wirklich alle erwischt zu haben. Mit ein paar _Petrificus_ haben wir die Typen unschädlich gemacht, bevor sie uns auch nur bemerkt haben. Einfacher, als gedacht.  
Einer kann den Fluch natürlich abschütteln, schickt uns einen grünen _Adavra_ hinterher, aber das Ducken-Zurückfeuern-Weiterlaufen ist Reflex geworden, sobald man aus den Augenwinkeln grünes Licht sieht.   
Ich werde nie wieder eine Ampel überqueren können.

Steinerne Wände, vergitterte Zellen.  
Voldemorts Kerker sind so klischeehaft wie Moodys Reden vor der Schlacht, und dann liegt er plötzlich vor uns, Moody, übel zugerichtet, ohne Holzbein, ohne magisches Auge, aber er blinzelt uns an, ungläubig.  
Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf die Gitterstäbe und schmelze zwei davon kurzerhand ein. Seamus hält Moody einen der Knuts entgegen.   
"Passwort Kamikaze", sage ich noch, dann laufen wir weiter zur nächsten Zelle.

Ich weiß nicht, wie unsere Leute ohne Waffen und in dieser Verfassung kämpfen sollen, ob sie es überhaupt können, aber es ist auch nicht meine Aufgabe, das rauszufinden. Ich bin kein Held, kein Kommandant. Nur im Orden und anscheinend Kamikaze-Flieger.

Seamus schmilzt die Stäbe ein, ich gebe Tonks einen Knut.  
"Passwort Kamikaze", sagt Seamus, greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich weiter.

Schnell, viel zu schnell haben wir alle Gitter eingeschmolzen, verwundete Freunde in den Kampf geschickt.

"Und jetzt wir", sagt Seamus.  
Ich nicke, schlucke, greife nach seiner Hand und fische einen Knut aus der Tasche.  
"Fertig?", frage ich.  
Er drückt meine Hand.  
"Kamikaze", und die Kerkerwände verschwimmen zu einem grauen Strudel.


End file.
